


Forgotten Grave of Salt

by That1SaltyNerd



Category: Genshin Impact - Fandom, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That1SaltyNerd/pseuds/That1SaltyNerd
Summary: Sometimes even a god needs to find their own closure.
Relationships: Havria/Zhongli (Genshin Impact)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Forgotten Grave of Salt

**Author's Note:**

> Zhongli's quest has me emo and Havria's whole story made me cry. I'm going to fucking write my feelings into this fic

It seems being immortal will always result in one's past replaying in the mind. Especially when the memories are of one who was lost millenia ago. With the footsteps of the foreign traveler receding, the former Archon looked down at the sea below him. The scene of sending out a chalice and ruler into the depths still fresh in his mind. Amber eyes could still see the faint glow of the divine relics slowly become swallowed by the watery grave below. A grave for many gods that were impaled by the spears that were once thrown.

Being immortal may seem like a dream for some, but seeing the loss of companions both divine and mortal alike takes a toll on one's heart. Morax was no different from this cruel fate. Guizhong, the God of Dust. A tactical and wonderful ally who helped him greatly in the war still taken from him. But now he finally could say goodbye to the final ally that dwelled on this land. A goddess with a heart as pure and white as snow but ruled the elemental force of salt.

Havria.

"If the Traveler didn't come when he did, I would have never set foot in your resting place, old friend. Being the Lord of Geo doesn't exclude me from the slight pain that lingers within my heart." Zhongli spoke to the sea meters below him. Just reflecting on seeing her final resting place and the preserved scene of her murderer just played back the memories of long ago.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Havria, this war is too much for you. Take your people and run. Find somewhere safe until I can secure your haven for you." A young naive earth God pleaded with a woman whose skin was porcelain and her hair the same color.

"Morax, my people and I have been driven to this tiny sliver of land. I don't want them living in fear their whole life. I laid down my sword to make a point. I have faith that you and Miss Guizhong will be victorious in protecting this land." The salt goddess reasoned as she stood with her feet in the salty waters of her territory while watching her people with the most loving of gazes.

The brunette couldn't handle Havria's stubbornness. Where Guizhong was tactical and Morax was strong, Havria was kind. Too kind for a world that she was born in.

"Morax, what I am about to ask you is a favor as a friend. Please don't throw yourself in front of me in the war. I want to show my people that we can be strong even if we choose peace. I will feel guilty if you lose your chance to be one of the Seven."

The Geo god looked at her with wild eyes. Ones of shock and utter disbelief. "How could you ask of me to not defend you? Guizhong and I would move mountains for you and your people." He retorted. Pain was evident in his voice no matter how hard he tried to mask such feelings.

The goddess stepped foot upon land, her touch gentle as she cupped the brunette's face within hers. Guiding his head down, she had their foreheads touch. "I know you both would do everything to ensure my people and I are safe. But I want to defend these mortals on my own terms. And if anything happens I wish for you to take them in your care. Even if they may ridicule you or blame you for not defending me, just remember my wish." Havria spoke in a whisper. "This is the contract I wish to forge with you. A contract that shall never break. Even if you are not part of the Seven or if you no longer are a god."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My word is as solid and unmoving as rock." Zhongli spoke, his mind returning to the present as he descended the eroded pillars he stood upon. Treading his lands, he walked to Sal Terrae with a purpose. Descending to the tomb of the forgotten goddess and traversing all the mummified followers that littered her burial site. The brunette paid respects to each man, woman, and child that didn't escape the tragedy. The day Havria wasn't slain by a god, but by her own people.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There lay the salt-born deity, clutching her side as ichor dropped from her hands to the ground. Her people watched among the shelter that Morax made for her long ago for her and her people to hide within.

"My lady! What happened to you?" A priestess rushed to her with pure concern in her eyes.

"Fret not, child, it's just a small wound. I must have gotten it when I was defending you all from the invaders. I shall heal in time. Your safety is my main concern." Havria answered, smiling through the unbearable pain she was in. "Please, go and see if everyone made it safely and help everyone situate themselves." 

The priestess, with pure faith in her deity, nodded and rushed outside. Completely alone, she collapsed, gasping heavily for breath as she clenched her fists in pain. "As long as I can protect them, I will battle through every wound inflicted on me." She assured herself.

But before she could stand up, a sharp pain pierced her and a blade stuck through her chest.

"Your protection is no longer needed. We shall defend ourselves. It is time to rest now."

Havria turned to see her killer. It was none other than the king of her people. Her pale irises looked at the man in disbelief before he yanked the sword out of her. As the sword came out, a pulse of energy shifted through the air, causing the earth to shake and bellow.

"WH- WHAT IS THI-" salt began to fly from her body, circulating like a flower about to bloom. With one touch, the King's body began to turn into salt as well. People came rushing in to see but it was too late. The salt bud burst.

White grains began to fly and people began to run for their lives. In the end only a twelfth of her people survived.

Seeking refuge within the underground cavern, Morax soon descended to see their frightened faces.

"No- It can't be-" he whispered before making a mad dash within the bunker. The sight before him was of one he was not prepared for. The bodies of her people turned to salt. Some curled in fetal position, some mid sprint, others holding their loved ones and children waiting for their death. All of their final moments preserved.

"HAVRIA!" The earth god screamed, running to her chamber to see the scene of her murder. The swirls of salt that lay on the ground with a crumpled pile of the mineral at its center. People were there trying to run but met their doom due to the unstable burst of her power. And there. Her killer. Sword still in hand. Also turned to a mere statue. He wanted to weep. He wanted to have revenge. But two reasons why he went against such urges. The contract Havria made with him and the fact her killer was dealt with instant karma. Karma of the divine sense.

Leaving the bunker, Morax composed himself. "Your God entered a contract with me and due to her untimely demise it is now enforced. Should she ever fall, Havria, God of Salt, entrusted her people under my care. Come. We shall bring prosperity and for her sake I will protect you as I protect my own." The brunette stated with authority as he guided the survivors to a harbor village at the far south of Liyue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Havria, there are many things I wish I can tell you. Things I wish I said back then. But time was stolen from you. Just know, that despite it not being in our contract, I revered you and told your tail many of times so none will ever forget about the saint you truly were." Zhongli spoke, kneeling at the same pile of salt he saw long ago. Even the shape of the pile remained the same. "Your people, despite some despising me and accusing me of killing you, are safe just as you wished. Even if they despise me, I still see a little bit of you in each of them. Hard-working, loyal, and loving people. Though all the new generations never got to meet you, they still love you the same as their ancestors did long ago." 

A small stream leaked from his eyes and he gasped slightly. Tears? Incredible.

With a small scoff, he rose up, tears still falling despite his calm demeanor. "Even after 3700 years, my heart still cries and grieves for you. It appears gods grieve longer than mortals." He chuckled dryly before he summoned a pillar and carved it so it looked like her. No texts tell of her appearance. But someone like Zhongli- like Morax- still remember every minute feature of her. Her gentle aura, her delicate stature, the loving gaze in her eyes, the peaceful smile she always wore. Zhongli carved each detail in the stone until a stature similar to those of the Seven stood.

"Even the taste of my tears will remind me that you are still in my heart, Havria. I hope one day we meet again." Zhongli bowed before his hands rested on the stone visage while his forehead lay upon the statue's. "I miss you old friend."

Havria's chamber soon echoed with the sound of receeding footsteps and a final word with a slightly choked up voice from the brunette.

"Farewell."


End file.
